The goal of the Administrative Core of the COBRE Center for Central Nervous System Function is to support the scientific and technical goals of this COBRE Center by providing leadership and an administrative structure to facilitate and coordinate the activities of the Leaders of each Research Project, the overall Principal Investigator, and the Director of the Design and Analysis Core. These functions include: administrative support of the Principal Investigator and for all Project and Core Leaders, collection and maintenance of financial records for all Projects and Cores; preparation of the annual Progress Report; coordinate activities of the Internal Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Committee in their roles of mentoring and evaluating the research and personnel in each Project and Core; organize the COBRE Center's annual retreat and bimonthly research meetings and to assist in data dissemination and sharing. Additional activities may include interactions with relevant departments and programs in faculty searches, external seminar series, and internal journal clubs.